


Mal's Plan for Auradon

by orphan_account



Series: Mal's Rise to Power [1]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Smuff and fluff, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an alternate story where Mal does a successful plan and controls Auradon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mal's Plan for Auradon

Ben had invited the villain kids to come to Auradon. Mal was ready for the move to Auradon but wasn't looking forward to it. Her mother had instructed her to steal the Fairy Godmother's wand. So when the terrible day to pick Mal and three of her friends came, she was ready to steal the wand and leave.   
As she was riding in the limousine to get to Auradon she listened to an audio tour the whole way. Finally, after what seemed like ages she got to Auradon High with three different plans in mind. She had found out that the Prince, Ben, was having his coronation soon and that the wand would be near the first row. If she got in good with him then she might be able to get to the wand and steal it. There was also the good old manipulation plan where she would find someone who was close to the Fairy Godmother and her wand a lot and she would use their insecurities to make them steal it. There was the last resort bust in and take it with force, but that was for last as it was the riskiest.   
Apon arrival Mal and her gang met Prince Ben and she flirted with him to put plan one into motion. Boy, she hoped that the plan would fail, Ben was a total idiot. She met Ben's girlfriend Audrey who was mean to her, and Mal would teach her her place later. While in her first class, goodness 101, a girl who was Fairy Godmother's daughter walked by and squeaked while trying to avoid any bodily contact and eyesight with the kids. Mal knew exactly who she would try to put plan two on. After class while she was flirting again with Prince Ben, Jane walked by to the bathroom. Mal followed her to put plan two into motion. In the bathroom she saw Jane washing her hand and said "hi Jane." Only that, and Jane turned around with a scared look on her face. She started to walk away when Mal shouted "Dont go!" correct in herself she spoke in a nicer voice saying "I just want to make some friends, but I suppose you have enough of those because of all of your ... amazing features." Mal had just laid out the perfect insecurity trap for Jane without her even knowing. Jane responded still weary saying "Actually, I don't have many friends. I do like your hair however." Mal took out her spellbook and said in a mysterious way "Well I have just the thing for that." Then Mal chanted "Beware, for swear replace the old with brand new hair." Flicking her fingers first right, then left, and up and down and reeling in her hand she made the magic complete. Jane's head had been moving with the flicks and when she moved her head back up after it getting flicked down it had luscious locks that Jane had always wanted her entire life. Jane's outlook on magic was changed with that one statement. Jane wanting more said in an enthusiastic way "Now do my nose!" Mal knew that the insecurity trick would be unsuccessful from that somehow so she did something not planned. Mal responded saying ok and chanted "Beware, for swear control her mind while she is unaware." Jane's face changed back into fear as a purple mist circled around her. When she was fully covered in this she was still unaware if it actually may work. When Jane started to inhale it she felt lightheaded and felt pain over take her. She started screaming at the top of her lungs. Mal did nothing except watch and see the magic control Jane slowly. After about thirty seconds of screaming it began to quiet down. The mist slowly started to fade away as it had done its job. Jane was standing there same as before except where her blue eyes were, a evil green color slowly overtook them. Mal said to the newly controlled girl "Jane, fetch me your mother's wand now!" Jane did nothing except shake at first almost as if the puny little mind of hers tried to resist the incredible amount of magic within but she started to move a second later. Mal knew clearly that her plan would succeed as Jane was under her control. If Jane couldn't be successful than she could just control a different person who could do the same things.   
After about a week of Jane reporting to Mal that she never had the chance Mal took matters into her own hands. It was time to start getting a small kingdom of her own to rule. Mal tried to look for chances to meet with Audrey to get her under here control while she told Jane to spread the word that she would change anyone's bad features. Turns out that it worked very well, as Lonnie, the daughter of Mulan, came to her later that day asking for her hair to be changed. Well, Evie who was one of the friends who came with Mal to Auradon tried to help her but Lonnie insisted on having Mal do it. So Mal chanted "Beware, for swear, replace the old with cool hair" Lonnie's hair started to change as soon as Mal had stopped flicking around her fingers. Lonnie's hair started to change quickly, it growing in length while becoming a chestnut color. Lonnie thanked Mal and started to leave but Mal cut her off to complete the process. Mal insisted that she could change some of her clothes to be a bit more special. Lonnie finally gave in and said yes. With that, Mal started chanting "Beware, for swear control her mind while she is unaware. A purple mist started to surround Lonnie and it was the same as the one that had controlled Jane. Lonnie started to breath in and the gas enter into her nose, filling her with a slight pain and lightheadedness. Lonnie started to run to the door trying to escape from the mist but it followed her exactly. Not one bit straying from the whole body coverage. Mal ran to the door before Lonnie could and slammed it shut. Lonnie started to scream knowing there was no escape. The mist seemed to work faster on her than on Jane and the screaming ended as the mist seeped into her. Lonnie's eyes were now an evil green signifying the magic had worked. Slowly, Mal's army of controlled. She used every aspect that people didn't like about themselves to gain them. Mal had even a girl in a wheelchair the ability to walk normally and it worked. Almost all the girls in school were controlled by her now, but Audrey and her friends staying away from all of them. Mal wanted to control Ben to make sure that her main plan would go off without a hitch. So Mal met up with Ben in private and when she did Ben was acting as a total idiot as usual. He asked her if she could change his chest so that it didn't grow hair there. He thought that it was barbaric and shaved it daily. So Mal did and as soon as that happened she muttered under her breath "Beware, for swear control him while he is unaware." The same purple mist covered Ben and it had the same effects. The plan went off without a hitch and Ben was controlled. Mal knew that now he would stop acting like an idiot. Now that he wasn't being a pervert he actually looked kind of cute. So Mal interwoven more magic into him so that he acted in a standard way. Mal's plan was sucsessful except she didn't have the wand yet. During the coronation to where Ben would become king she would definitely get the wand one way or another.  
So the day came when Ben in his new Mal-worshiping personality asked her out on a date and it was successful. That went to a lake and had a picnic but they didn't go swimming as neither packed a swimsuit. It was so sucsessgul that Ben and Mal were looking at one in other in a way only couples do. Ben had invited Mal his dorm one night after a game of tourney so they could study. Mal had other plans. So upon entering the dorm they started studying but Mal was ready to move on. Making a spell that induced major amounts of love for a short period Mal put Ben under its influence and he started to kiss Mal generally on the cheek. He started moving downwards and met lip to lip. Mal started to unbutton Ben's shirt making him laugh "Ohhh, so that's what you wanna do. I wanted to do that too." With that he starts to kiss her again but at the same time his hands slowly started to creep up the inside of her shirt. When his hands landed on her bra he started to squeeze them lightly making Mal squeal. They started to kiss again Mal's tongue finding a way into Ben's mouth, their tongues touching and embracing the other. The angle helped Ben tumble onto his bed with Mal on top. Mal continued to unbutton Ben's shirt until it fell away revealing Ben's muscled chest. Mal wanted to continue to explore all of Ben's body. Mal started to unzip Ben's pants while Ben said "Ah, your pretty eager right now." He started to pull away her shirt. When the shirt was off Mal's bra was clearly exposed. The striping of clothes went on until Ben only had his underwear and Mal only had here bra and panties. Mal and Ben were really enjoying themselves, kissing while their tongues were touching. Slowly Ben removed Mal's bra, two define breasts spilling out for the enjoyment of all in the room. Ben started to tease the nipples making Mal moan. She started to take off the clothes that either of them had left on. Taking Ben's penis in her hands she readjusted her position and shoved it into her pussy. Enjoyment blossomed throughout her body as Ben released his manhood into her. It continued like this throughout the the night in till they both drifted off into a deep sleep. Mal stuck in Ben's arms.   
The next day, Mal used a spell to remove any signs that she had ever had sex. That day in one of her classes, Audrey came up to Mal and said "Why, just why did you have to start dating my guy. Ben and I were just starting to date when you came in a stole him from me." Mal responded saying "If you want Ben back then I can give you a spell that makes others love you as soon as they lay their eyes on you." Audrey agreed to do this in Mal's dorm after school. Mal continued to go through her classes as usual. That afternoon, Mal went to Audrey's dorm to give her the spell. Upon Mal's arrival Audrey was sitting in a chair waiting for her. Audrey said "Ok, let's get this over with." Mal agreed and started to chant "Beware, for swear earn some love to this girl with care." Audrey started to get covered in a purple mist but, it quickly faded. Audrey was still there but, now Mal felt a slight bit of love for the girl. Since she had absolutely hated her before, the spell seemed to of worked. Mal still knew even with the new love of the girl, Mal knew that her plan must succeed so she chanted "Beware, for swear control this girls movement with extreme care. The mist appeared again and when it faded Audrey was stuck in the position of sitting in her chair, her face having a look of extreme fear plastered on it. Mal wanted to get revenge on her for the bullying she did to her on the first day. Mal chanted "Bear, for swear replace the old sex with brand new!" Audrey was consumed by the purple mist yet again. This time when it faded Audrey's features warped in front of Mal. Audrey's breasts shrinking to become a toned chest, her hair shorting to be a cropped hairstyle. Mal just wanted to confirm so, cutting open the skirt that the newly male Audrey was wearing Mal saw a penis. Mal chanted again "Beware, for swear replace the old sex with brand new!" Audrey's features again began to change, her toned chest growing out into two breasts. Her penis shrinking and becoming a pussy again. Mal finally muttered the final spell that would control Audrey. "Beware, for swear control her while she is unaware" Now that Audrey was controlled, Mal controlled almost everyone in the school. With the coronation only days away, Mal would be successful in Her plans.


End file.
